


Sharing an Umbrella

by Lettisk



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Rain, ako is mentioned because ofc she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettisk/pseuds/Lettisk
Summary: Rinko's stuck under a random rooftop while the weather ravages through the city. Aya comes by.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 23





	Sharing an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> An Amino request. AyaRinko is so GOOD, how come there's so little content??

Stretching out her hand, she watches the raindrops fall on it hurriedly. Big, fat drops of water fill her palm as fast as she sticks it out. Rinko sighs. She knows that she has to go out into the weather some time or another. Standing too much under a stranger’s roof in the evening is gonna seem weird to all other passerby’s. She doesn’t wanna seem weird. Being perceived by others is terrifying, especially if they recognize her.

What if they’ve seen her at shows? Will they go home to their friends and tell them about it? It will make a remarkable story. The Keyboardist of Roselia - possibly the strangest person to exist? All she does is creep people out. Does she even make time to practice? She doesn’t even deserve to…

“Rinko-chaaan!”

Pulling her hand to herself as if lightning struck, she turns to the voice, terrified. Imagining all things in her head as negative and destroying and that she’ll for sure die this time, she almost collapses in relief when the voice’s silhouette appears in her view. Pink hair, a friendly face, and a pair of concerned eyes fill her entire point of view. It’s just… Maruyama-san. With a pink umbrella, nonetheless.

“How nice to meet you here! Well, not very nice since it’s raining and all and I’m sure you don’t like standing here in the cold and I’m probably just taking up your time by standing here, and…” Aya takes a single second to look around. “Wait, why are you just standing here?”

Being slightly blown away by the power of extroverts, Rinko points a finger at the sky. She follows Aya’s eyes as she sticks her hand out and shows her just how much it’s raining. She shrugs on her shoulders to conclude the short presentation of how life sucks. Aya nods, putting a finger to her chin.

“Well, that does make this a rather interesting situation…” Aya mutters under her breath. She seems to think very hard over everything by the way she tilts her head to the side like an animated character. Rinko has never talked so much with the vocalist without any other person nearby, so she does think it a little awkward, but also slightly… comforting?  
Maybe it’s just because of the circumstances of the two of them here combined with the stress from today making her all flustered, but Maruyama-san really is cute. She can see the appeal. She’s very much fit for a role in Pastel*Palettes. 

Aya lights up, suddenly tip-toeing. She rushes under the roof with a mischievous and proud look on her face, standing next to Rinko. The black-haired girl raises an eyebrow, that turns to two when she feels something over her head. She glances upwards, being greeted by the umbrella Aya had been holding before. The pink-haired girl has moved closer too, her arm brushing up against Rinko’s own. She blushes a little at the contact. 

“This should be fine, right?” Aya asks, the happiness overflowing in her voice. Rinko feels her heart being tugged at. She knows it’s an extrovert’s charm and all, but how come a person can simply be so happy and adorable all the time?

The keyboardist smiles and nods her head, “Yes. Thank you, Maruyama-san.” She hopes her voice isn’t too quiet. She has gotten complaints about it before from schoolmates. They mean well, she thinks, but sometimes their voices are just… so loud and demanding. It makes her feel like a prey animal. She knows how much responsibility she has, and she knows how many people appreciate her work - Ako-chan would never let her forget that - but still… Is she really fit for it?

“No need to be so formal! We’re friends, right?” Aya puts her hand around Rinko’s arm, still managing to hold the umbrella. She smiles at her but freezes up. “Wait. Wait! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about your feelings at all! It’s fine if you don’t think of us as friends, I’m getting way ahead of myself!”

Rinko watches with an empty look on her face as Aya has an inner panic going on. Tears are even forming in the latter’s face. Is this normal for high school girls? Are their emotions always this dramatic?  
Wait, no. That’s not a very nice reaction to a friend, Rinko. She’s just worried. She just cares a lot. That’s nice. Maruyama-san is nice. 

She puts a hand on her shoulder, imagining her NFO character doing something similar. A support emote. Easy enough. She knows almost all of the dialogue in her head.  
“No need to worry, let’s get back to the mission.”

…

That is weird. No. No. What the hell?! Mission? Rinko’s smile falters. She was so close. She should’ve stopped it at ‘no need to worry’. Maruyama-san is gonna think she’s some sort of total weirdo. Gathering all the bravery she can muster, she searches for Aya’s eyes to apologize properly.  
Before even getting the chance to open her mouth, she is met with the face of an unusual version of her companion. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her eyes are full of wonder and her smile is something worthy of a Hollywood star.

“Wha…”

“Rinko-chan! That is so cool!” Aya pumps her fist up in the air, forgetting for a minute that she has Rinko with her in tow. She apologizes silently for a second before regaining her peppiness. “We should get back to the mission! You’re so right!”

She tugs at the black-haired girl’s arm again, now setting off at a brisk pace. Preparing herself for a cold and wet embrace that never comes, Rinko rests her shoulders. It’s okay. She’s gonna be alright. Maruyama-san is here with her. She’s like strawberries and flowers. Raspberry ice cream flavor. The feeling of happiness on a summer day.  
She can feel her heart play a mysterious noise again. It’s weird, but it’s not like it’s unwelcome. It’s warm and comforting.

“It’s a good thing that I came by! You could’ve gotten a cold and everything… how long had you been standing there?”

“For about… 30 minutes.”

“30 minutes?! I’m so sorry! I should’ve come sooner! I was on my way back from practice when I saw someone under that certain roof. It wasn’t until I came closer that I noticed it was you, Rinko-chan! It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least.”

Maruyama-san’s words are flattering without her even thinking about it. Rinko keeps the words close to heart. Oh, what a wonderful person.

“I’m happy you walked by,” Rinko nearly whispers, afraid for a second that Aya can’t hear it. She looks to her side only to see Aya smiling at her, her eyes soft and round. She hears her.  
Okay, maybe this isn’t just the circumstance of it all. Her heart beats faster, humming its own special melody. She hums along to the melody. It keeps the negative thoughts away - even if only for a little while.

After guiding Aya through the city - and maybe taking some detours along the way - they stop at Rinko’s house. Her mind filled with positive thoughts and fresh energy, she gathers courage and takes Aya’s hand in her own.

“Thank you for today, I enjoyed it very much,” Rinko says, tipping slightly on her toes. Maybe a new habit?

Aya flashes a smile, brighter than any smile the keyboardist has ever seen. “I enjoyed it too! We should do this more often!”

After the polite sayings and whatnot, the two girls got increasingly more aware of the contact between the two of them.

“Well, I should get going…”

“You have my number if anything’s up…”

“See you soon!!!”


End file.
